


Okaeri

by nylie



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Dive to the Future, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, alusiones a starting days, spoilers al s3e8
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: El eco de un intercambio,o el significado de volver a casa.





	Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Esto es una pequeña ofrenda para _dogchasingcars_ , aunque para variar llegue tarde a la fecha XD (espero que te guste este nuevo intento a entender a los pequeños), y una pequeña ofrenda a la tag de esta ship, cuyo lento crecimiento me pone en movimiento. Mis agradecimientos a frozenyogurt por ser la más mejor y cuidar que no se me pase nada :) 
> 
> Spoilers específicamente del capitulo 8 de la tercera temporada, del cual se desprende todo el concepto del fic :D

_"Conocí a un chico cuyos ojos me mostraron que el pasado, el presente y el futuro eran todos lo mismo"._ Jennifer Elisabeth

 

 

 

 

—Tadaima.

Su habitación le devuelve un eco vacío. Su propia voz se siente lejana, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, atrapada en las aguas de Japón. Ikuya quita sus zapatos sin apuro, dejándolos con cuidado a un lado de la puerta, junto a su bolsa de deporte, justo debajo de su chaqueta. En su habitación sólo está su cama y en ésta, los pasajes que le llevarán de vuelta. A Japón. A casa. O a lo que sea que sea lo que allí le espera.

 

 

++

 

 

Es de noche cuando Ikuya introduce la llave en la cerradura y entra en el apartamento. Las cortinas están cerradas y las luces de la ciudad apenas logran adentrarse como pequeñas estrellas en la ventana. El aroma a encierro le pega de golpe, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa en sus labios, el suave _tadaima_ que se desliza de ellos, casi como una plegaria, cuando se arrodilla a quitar sus zapatillas.

A su espalda, Haru ríe, un gesto que a Ikuya cada vez le sorprende menos, y responde—: _Okaeri_.

Él también se agacha en el recibidor, apoya sus bolsos a un lado de la puerta, se calza con las zapatillas de entrecasa, pone una mano sobre el hombro de Ikuya y la desliza dejando una estela de cosquillas por su nuca. Ikuya siente el bochorno subirse a sus mejillas, siempre traicioneras, dejándole en evidencia, como si aún estuvieran en secundaria y Haru lo encontrara observándole a hurtadillas, el brillante enamoramiento infantil latiendo en sus ojos.

Aunque Ikuya intenta ocultar su rostro, se encuentra con la mano de Haru extendida hacia él, pronto a ayudarle a enderezarse. Apretando los labios con un fastidio fingido, enreda sus dedos entre los suyos y deja que Haru tire de él, hasta estar de pie. Uno frente al otro.

El apartamento cobra vida cuando encienden la luz. Haru tira de su mano hacia la cocina, donde inmediatamente comienza a preparar la cena, bajo la mirada encantada de Ikuya. A veces, se siente en el borde de la piscina de aquel campamento de verano, observando estrellas, deseando secretos al cielo. A veces, se contenta con saber que ahora vuelven juntos a casa.

Haru no pregunta por qué siempre insiste en saludar al aire, cuando llegan luego de una competencia o un viaje, pero Ikuya siente la respuesta atorada en su garganta. En sus manos unidas en medio de ambos mientras cenan. En los labios suaves de Haru sobre los suyos cuando se inclina hacia él y lo besa.

 

 

++

 

 

—Tadaima.

La piscina está vacía cuando llega esa mañana a práctica. Ni siquiera Hiyori, que insiste todos los días en acompañarle, está allí. Es temprano y usualmente el resto del equipo no llega hasta media hora después. Ikuya lo prefiere así.

Allí sólo importan él y el agua.

El aroma a cloro es toda la respuesta que necesita. Se sienta al borde de la piscina, hunde sus pies, su cuerpo, su rostro. Las burbujas de su respiración le reciben, llenándolo de cosquillas. Ikuya cierra los ojos, se eleva sobre la superficie, comienza su práctica.

El agua le da la bienvenida.

 

 

++

 

 

Aunque su madre no esté en casa, la rutina está tan integrada a Haru, que cuando llegan esa tarde luego de práctica, junto a Makoto y Asahi, Ikuya lo escucha murmurar un inequívoco _tadaima_. Como su madre está fuera de la ciudad cuidando a su padre, nadie le responde. El sonido de su voz se pierde adentro, sube por las escaleras, se deshace en el aire sin repercusiones. A su lado, sólo Ikuya parece escucharle. Haru gira el rostro, con los labios apretados, fingiendo indiferencia, ocultando la vergüenza visible en su rostro.

Aun así, a Ikuya, la casa no se le hace tan vacía como la noche anterior. Asahi habla a gritos como es su costumbre y corre en dirección a la cocina, con Makoto siguiendo sus pasos, su voz suave dándole indicaciones a las que ni Asahi ni ellos prestan atención.

Ikuya se retrasa conscientemente, dejando sus zapatillas con cuidado en el recibidor, junto a su bolso de deporte, ordenando sus pensamientos con igual de precisión. Haru tampoco se mueve. Mantiene su rostro impasible, con la vista fija en la puerta entreabierta de la cocina, por donde desaparece la espalda de Makoto y llegan las risas de Asahi.

—Haru —cuando tiene su atención, Ikuya sonríe, muerde su labio. Murmura, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, un avergonzado y tímido—: _Okaeri_.

Su voz parece golpearle a Haru de lleno, porque cuando levanta la vista hacia él, éste le observa con los ojos brillosos y un rubor que Ikuya no creía posible adornando sus mejillas, sutil y transparente, aparente en sus labios apretados y en la respuesta que no sabe darle. Ikuya ahoga una risa entre sus dedos, divertido, y tira del puño del saco de Haru hacia el interior de la cocina cuando Makoto cuando los llama.

 

 

++

 

 

( _Okaeri_.)

La voz de Haru hace ecos en sus oídos. Ikuya se sienta a su lado, en el césped fuera del Centro de natación, con la noche sin estrellas sobre sus cabezas y el recuerdo de la competencia de la tarde en su pecho. Aun siente el rastro de sus lágrimas en su rostro, la piel resbaladiza de Haru bajo sus dedos, la sonrisa escondida contra su hombro que le acompañará esa noche en sus sueños. Sabe que tienen aún mucho que decirse. Mucho por recordar. Mucho para ponerse al día. Pero algo burbujea en su pecho, lleno de confesiones que ha ido acumulando con los años, y no se detiene, ni por vergüenza ni miedo, cuando entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y murmura una nueva promesa contra sus labios.

 

 

++

 

 

El apartamento de Haru en Tokio no queda demasiado lejos de su universidad, ni debería resultar muy complicado de encontrar. Pero, aun así, Ikuya logra perderse y llegar veinte minutos después de lo acordado a la puerta de su casa. Su ansiedad le corroe, porque aunque envió un mensaje a Haru, éste no le ha contestado. Imagina que su teléfono debe estar olvidado en algún rincón de su habitación y la idea de que Haru crea él ha olvidado su cita le revuelve el estómago.

Sólo se tranquiliza cuando finalmente está frente a su puerta y son otros tipos de nervios los que comen de sus manos que, inseguras, golpean contra la madera. Haru tarda unos momentos en abrirle y cada segundo Ikuya lo sufre con la misma adrenalina que siente en el púlpito de la piscina, antes de lanzarse al agua. Sus miedos, como suele sucederle, son infundados. Cuando Haru finalmente aparece del otro lado de la puerta, le sonríe, se hace a un lado y le deja el paso.

Ikuya es incapaz de moverse. Aun luego de semanas saliendo juntos, aun luego de tantos años, Haru sigue deslumbrándolo. Resulta ridículo, puesto que Haru no luce muy diferente que siempre, en pantalones deportivos y una chaqueta vieja de la secundaria, con el cabello medio revuelto seguro de estar tirado en su futón esperando. Habían acordado quedarse en casa en esta ocasión, olvidarse de tontas expectativas de cenas, flores o regalos, ver una película, conversar un rato. Haru había aceptado con tanto alivio que Ikuya se había reído en su cara y luego le había besado.

Ahora, luce igual de guapo. Si hay algo a lo que Ikuya nunca podrá acostumbrarse, es a la sonrisa que le regala, suave, sincera y abierta. Encuadrada por el paisaje de la ventana a su espalda, donde el sol comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte. Ikuya debe resistir de inclinarse hacia él, besarle en un arrebato, quitarle la chaqueta para poder sentir su piel bajo sus manos. En su pecho burbujea una memoria y la palabra toma forma hasta morir en sus labios.

—Haru… —es todo lo que dice, y es Haru quien le besa y tira de Ikuya hacia él y, en consecuencia, el interior de su casa. 

 

 

++

 

 

—Tadaima.

El salón del club está vacío. Ikuya deja que sus labios murmuren la palabra, sientan la forma de sus sonido convertirse en silencio, llenen el espacio del recuerdo del campamento de verano. La piscina está igual de vacía. Desde que Asahi se mudó y Haru dejó el equipo, allí sólo queda el agua y nadie que mueva su superficie. Camina en silencio hasta sentarse con las piernas contra su pecho, sus manos asiéndose a éstas hasta hacerse daño, los ojos fijos en el cielo, en el mismo sitio que compartió aquella noche con Haru.

Hoy, ahora, el sol está en su punto más alto y resulta imposible divisar las estrellas. Ikuya cierra los ojos y pide, aun así, un deseo.

 

 

++

 

 

_—Haru… Tadaima._

_—Okaeri._

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
>  
> 
> (no, no he quedado totalmente alterada por ese intercambio del ep8 que la única manera de superarlo era escribir sobre ello, no, para nada)


End file.
